1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector assembly, and more particularly to a plug connector assembly having a structure for a light pipe to be conveniently mounted.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent Application Publication No. CN103124031, published on May 29, 2013, discloses a plug connector assembly. The plug connector assembly comprises insulative housing, a plurality of contacts mounted in the insulative housing, a cable electrically connected with the contacts, a cover enclosing a portion of the cable, and a printed circuit board assembly mounted on the cover. The printed circuit board assembly comprises a printed circuit board, a light source, and a light pipe. The printed circuit board is supported by the cover when the light pipe is pressed on the printed circuit board. China Patent Application Publication No. CN102761035, published on Oct. 31, 2012, discloses a plug comprising an insulative housing, a metal shell enclosing the insulative housing, a printed circuit board received in the insulative housing, and a cable electrically connected with the printed circuit board. The metal shell defines a pair of slots at opposite side walls. The printed circuit board comprises a pair of tabs extending outwardly and received in the slots respectively.
An improved plug connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.